Amusement devices and toys of various designs have heretofore been proposed and developed. However, few of such devices or toys enable a person, young or old, to use his or her imagination to any great extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,872 describes a toy composed of a plurality of connected rigid bodies (e.g., wood, plastic, metal, etc). The bodies are arranged in a row and may be rotated to a limited extent relative to an adjacent body. Although such a toy may be shaped into a variety of different forms, the number of possible shapes which may be formed is inherently limited. Furthermore, the several bodies are made of a rigid material which may make the toy unsuitable for children of certain ages or mentalities. Moreover, since the number of variations permissible in shaping the product is inherently limited, older children and adults may easily and quickly tire of the toy because it can no longer stimulate their imagination.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies of the prior toy.